Let the Healing Begin
by McGonagallFan
Summary: With her bending taken away Lin has finally lost everything she cared about and just when it seems there is no hope for a happy ending can an old friend help heal her heart? Linumi!
1. Chapter 1

Let the healing begin

Summary: With her bending taken away Lin had finally lost everything she cared about and just when it seems there is no hope for a happy ending can an old friend help heal her heart? Linumi!

A/N: In this story after Amon was defeated they didn't go to the Southern Water Tribe. Instead Katara came to Republic City.

Chapter 1

As soon as Lin closed the door behind her she began walking as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was going exactly but she knew the Air Temple Island like the back of her hand and she figured her legs were carrying her to one of her two favorite places; either the barn where they kept Oogi's – previously Appa's- hay or a secluded spot on the beach which she and Tenzin once discovered.

Staying inside the house with all the others was not an option. She could not let anyone see her cry. Nobody could see the Great Lin Beifong cry and Lin felt this was exactly what she was going to do any moment. Amon took the most important thing for her, her bending. With Katara being the best healer in the world she still had a little bit of hope. But Katara had just confirmed that she could not restore Korra's bending. Korra was the Avatar. If there was no way to restore Korra's bending there was absolutely no chance to restore Lin's.

Lin neared the barn and since it was closer than the beach she went in and quickly ran up the stairs to the second floor, throwing herself in the hay. She didn't know why but this place has always been a source of peace for her. She had come here after every fight with Tenzin or her family.

"Lin?"

Bumi's voice startled Lin. She hadn't known he was behind her. This only reminded her painfully that she no longer had her bending. Because if she did she would have known that he was standing behind her, she would have sensed him the second he even started to walk towards her.

Lin ignored him and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She felt like that was all she did since Amon took her bending. Maybe she had been doing that a lot longer than she herself realized.

"Are you alright?" asked Bumi, walking a little closer to her.

Lin opened her eyes but wouldn't look at him, "I'm fine."

"That was the worst lie ever and we both know it,"

Lin gritted her teeth and glared at him as she rose to her feet.

"What do you want, Bumi? I'm not in a mood, "she told him, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm not going to pretend to know what you are going through right now because I don't. But I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you."

Lin snorted, "Oh, really?! Since when?"

"Always."

Bumi's voice was so soft that Lin almost didn't hear it. This behavior of his was so unlike the Bumi she knew that even though it was supposed to comfort her, it only made Lin angrier. At this moment all she wanted was to see his smug smile, to hear him make some inappropriate joke or for him to flirt with her like he had always done. All she wanted was the old Bumi back. She wanted everything back the way it was. Lin advanced threateningly towards him. He did not take a step back like anyone else would have in his place but straightened his posture.

"You haven't seen me in ten years, haven't answered any of my letters and haven't talked to me since Tenzin broke up with me. I feel like if you saw me on the street you would pretend like I don't even exist. Now, you are here in front of me after all this time telling me that I can rely on you?"

"You can,"

"Like hell!" yelled Lin, barely holding back her emotions.

"You can," insisted Bumi still keeping his voice soft and calm, which only irritated Lin even further.

"Why?"

Bumi stayed silent and turned away from her, trying to hide the truth that she could see if she looked into his blue eyes. But he was so tired of hiding it. He tried to hide it ever since he had returned from his first two-year trip with the United Nations, waiting for the right moment to tell her of his feelings. When he had returned he decided to wait a few days, then a few weeks. Then he had just gathered enough courage to finally ask Lin on a date when she and Tenzin announced to the family that they were seeing each other.

The others were so busy congratulating and being happy for the new couple that nobody noticed him walking out of the room; only Toph. He suspected that she had known long before that moment because of her ability to feel people's heartbeats and she had probably sensed his heart beating like crazy every time Lin was in the same room as him.

It was Toph that found him moments later in his room trying to hold back his tears; it was Toph that took him in her arms, rubbing a soothing hand on his back, not saying anything because she knew from her own experience with Sokka that in that moment nothing she said would have helped him with his pain. They never talked about it later but he was very grateful that she had not said anything to anyone about his feelings for Lin.

After that he decided to join the United Nations permanently. He knew his parents had always wondered what had changed his mind but he never told them.

It only took the pressure of her hand on his arm to get him out of his trance. It was now or never, Bumi thought to himself before turning around and placing his hands around her waist, yanking her up against his body. Lin's eyes widened more in confusion than surprise by the determined look on his face.

Lin put her hands on his chest trying to create some distance between them, "Bumi…"

She froze even more surprised by his next actions. One of Bumi's hands released her waist and reached up to grasp the back of her head, holding her close to him as he leaned forward and did the one thing he had dreamed of for years; he pressed his lips to hers.

At first Bumi thought that he had made the biggest mistake of his life but then he felt her hands push into his hair, pulling him closer and not giving him a chance to back off; like he even wanted to let her go. He started to walk forward and her legs hit the hay and she fell backwards on top of it not loosening her grip on Bumi. As he landed on top of her, his mouth south hers, eager to feel her lips on his again.

Having had a taste of what it was like to kiss Lin, he didn't think he could ever have the strength to pull away from her. His lips traveled to her neck and as Lin thought how she wanted to metalbend her uniform off so she could give him more access, she remembered that she couldn't. The second the thought entered her mind tears pooled in her eyes and she put her hands on Bumi's chest, pushing him away.

She rose to her feet and started moving as fast as she could down the stairs and towards the exit, whipping the tears from her eyes and ignoring Bumi as he called her name. She had just come out of the barn when she felt his hand closing around her arm and turning her to face him.

Tenzin knew Lin had lost her bending and that she had probably been aware that was going to happen and still protected his family. It meant a lot to him and he would forever be thankful but he hadn't said anything to her, knowing she wouldn't want him to. He was aware of how much earthbending meant to her. It was earthbending that connected her with her mother and after her death it was the only thing Lin had left of her. Tenzin thought that all Lin needed right now was to be left alone.

But now that Korra could restore her bending all he wanted to do was tell her and to watch as the hope return to her eyes. He felt excited just thinking of giving her a reason to smile again. Tenzin figured Lin had gone to the barn so he made his ways towards it. It was one of Lin's favorite places to go when she was upset about something.

Even though he was engrossed in the memories of the times they had spent there, Tenzin noticed Lin exiting the barn in a hurry. With a big smile forming on his face he was just about to call her name when he noticed Bumi running after her, taking hold of her arm and turning her to face him. They looked like they were arguing about something. The smile disappeared from his face immediately. Tenzin had warned his brother not to bother Lin at this moment but being as stubborn as he is his brother hadn't listened to him at all.

Quickening his step he got close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Lin, please…"

"Bumi, I don't want to talk about it right now,"

"I just need to know that I haven't ruined our friendship," he said, his eyes pleading with her.

"Is something wrong?" inquired Tenzin, reaching them.

They both answered in unison, "No."

Tenzin observed them suspiciously. They both avoided looking at each other. Lin was looking at the ground and Bumi pretended to be very interested in something in the sky. What surprised Tenzin was that Lin was blushing furiously but he decided to interrogate his brother about it later. He had good news to share now.

"Lin, you wouldn't believe what happened! Korra got her bending back!"

"What?" gasped Lin. "How?"

"To cut a long story short Dad restored her bending,"

"Aang?"

"What do you mean Dad restored her bending?"

Tenzin sighed, "Korra connected to her spiritual self. She can speak to her past lives now and Dad told her that when someone hit their lowest point they are opened to the greatest change and restored her bending."

Bumi nodded, "Yes, sounds like Dad."

"Anyway," continued Tenzin, "Korra can restore your bending as well, Lin!"

Lin didn't dare to let herself hope, "Really? You're sure?"

"Positive," replied Tenzin, smiling.

Bumi's arms went around Lin's waist, embracing her and lifting her from the ground so that he can twirl her around in excitement.

"You will be able to earthbend again, Lin!" he laughed, putting her back down but keeping his hands around her.

"That's just awesome...-ly not good for me," said Bumi as he saw the uncomfortable look on Lin's face. He made a note to himself to stay out of her way for a few days once she got her bending back, afraid of becoming a target for her flying boulders and metal cables.

Tenzin watched them as they went back to looking everywhere else except at each other. He wondered what had happened between them.

"Lin, you should go find Korra," he said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them.

Lin nodded. She glanced at Bumi, catching his gaze and looking away quickly, blushing. She walked away, leaving the two brothers to stare after her.

"What did you do?" asked Tenzin, after Lin was out of earshot.

"Nothing that concerns you," snapped Bumi, walking away.

Tenzin was taken aback by his brother's response but choose to ignore it for now and followed him back to the house. 

TBC… 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Have you seen Lin?"

Tenzin turned to his right to look at his brother, standing next to him, looking around the ballroom, apparently looking for Lin. It had been almost two weeks since Amon's defeat. There was no sign from Tarrlok and Amon but everyone knew it was over. However there were still a few issues to be resolved. Republic City was in the process of choosing its first President after the Council disbanded. That is why they were now gathered in a big ballroom, not only to celebrate Amon's downfall but also introducing the presidential candidates to all the important people in the city.

"No but if I spot her uniform I'll let you know," replied Tenzin.

Bumi grinned, still looking around, "She might not come in her uniform, you know,"

Tenzin turned fully to his brother, now intrigued and confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She might surprise you," replied Bumi, raising his eyebrows suggestively at his brother.

Before Tenzin can ask him to explain what he meant with that, Kya joined them, wearing a big smile on her face, throwing her arms around both of them.

"How are my two favorite brothers doing this fabulous evening?" asked Kya.

"How much have you had to drink, Kya?" asked Tenzin, rolling his eyes.

"Not as much as you think little brother. I'm just happy to be here tonight. Our family is finally back together so cheer up, Tenzin."

"Kya's right, loosen up a bit, won't you?" said Bumi.

"I don't think he can, Bumi," teased Kya.

Bumi snorted, "I think you might be right about that,"

Tenzin rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I can loosen up…"

"That is something that we have yet to see," interrupted Bumi.

Tenzin could feel his blood boiling inside his body. His siblings have always had this effect on him and he hated it. Just because he was the youngest did not mean that automatically he was the one that should be teased all the time. Lin was the youngest of the group with the exception of her sister but they never teased her like they did him. And he was getting really annoyed right now.

"If you must know, I have planned a vacation…" he started but was interrupted again by his brother.

"Yes, I'll believe it when I see it, little brother,"

Tenzin gritted his teeth and replied, "Why do you still insist on calling me 'little brother' after I have asked you hundreds of times before not to? I'm fifty two years old so would you please…"

He didn't get to finish because beside him Kya gasped. Both brothers turned to look at her. Her face was full of surprise but there was also a smile on her face and they couldn't determine whether what made her gasp was either good or bad.

"Is…is…is that Lin?" asked Kya, her smile getting bigger as she recognized her friend.

"Where?" asked Bumi, his eyes scanning the room.

Kya pointed somewhere in front of them and both Bumi and Tenzin were rendered speechless, their jaws dropping. Lin was standing at the bar probably waiting for her drink. Bumi's heart started beating a little faster, as it always did when he laid his eyes on her.

They hadn't spoken or seen each other since their little moment at the barn and not for the lack of trying on his side. He tried calling her at her office but her secretary always said that she was too busy to take the call. He didn't mind the first few times, thinking that she really must be busy now that she was back to being Chief of Police but then Iroh mentioned that she always answered his calls so he understood that she just didn't want to talk to him. But he wasn't giving up that easily so he decided to be a little more direct. So he had sent her a gift. A grin formed on his face as he realized that she was wearing the dress he had sent her just a few hours before the ball. He didn't think she would do it but he had hoped she would. She even curled her hair and put on a little make up for the occasion. No wonder he hadn't recognized her until now. She was stunning. The black dress she wore hugged her womanly curves perfectly. It was like the dress was made with her in mind. Bumi thought he had never seen anything or anyone look as beautiful as Lin did at this very moment.

He started walking towards her after he had said a quick, "Excuse me," to his siblings. He stopped a little behind her enjoying the view and waited until she turned around, not knowing if he will be able to take it. The barman finally brought her drink and she took a sip from it before she turned around and stopped dead on her tracks. A blush followed by a smirk grazed her face as she watched him try to say something and yet all he did was repeatedly open and close his mouth, gesturing with his hands towards her. Lin laughed as he gave up in the end and just sighed.

"I honestly thought I'd never live to see this day. The great Commander Bumi is speechless and because of a woman no less," teased Lin.

She hated to admit that she felt very flattered by his attention. Earlier this evening when she had received his dress and had reluctantly decided to take the risk of giving everyone a heart attack, all she could think about was the look on his face and whether or not he will like her in the dress. She felt relieved that he did.

After her break up with Tenzin she had vowed never to get close to another man and she never did. She didn't even think about getting close to anyone. Until now. The kiss she had shared with Bumi two weeks ago had awoken something inside of her that she had thought she had forgotten about long ago. Desire; desire to be loved and wanted. She had never thought that Bumi of all people would make her wish for those things again. He was handsome and charming and she couldn't deny that she had always felt attracted to him. But he was Tenzin's brother. She hadn't imagined that there would be anything between them. But then he had kissed her and she just couldn't explain what had happened. All she knew was that it just felt right and for the last two weeks it was all she could think about.

"You look beautiful, Lin," said Bumi softly.

"Thank you. I see you didn't manage to tame your hair," teased Lin, taking a sip from her drink, trying to hide her smile because she secretly loved his hair.

Bumi smile and ran his hand through his hair, choosing to ignore her comment and instead gesturing towards her, "I love the dress,"

"Thank you, it's a gift,"

"A gift, huh? Could it be from someone who knew you would look stunning in it?"

He didn't wait for her reply but moved closer to her.

"I didn't think you will come," said Bumi.

Lin shrugged, "I had nothing else to do this evening so I figured I'll show up, you know, to keep you out of trouble."

Bumi laughed, "I think you are going to need me to keep you out of trouble."

"Why is that?" asked Lin, confused.

"Because you are the most beautiful woman here and there will definitely be men who will try to win you. I would probably have to beat them up with a stick or something."

Lin blushed despite herself, "I think they will be too scared to try anything, "she smirked. "Besides they would think I've gone crazy." She gestured towards her dress.

Bumi laughed again, "I guess you might be right about that,"

He suddenly turned serious, a nervous expression replacing the smile.

"Lin, about what happened two weeks ago…,"

Before he could say anything Tenzin and Meelo interrupted them. Meelo acknowledged Lin with a salute and a "hero lady" and then took his uncle's hand.

"Uncle Bumi, you said you would introduce me to Iroh. Please, please!"

Bumi laughed, "Okay, buddy, let's go!"

He looked at Lin and gave her a look that told her he'd be back soon to continue their conversation. Tenzin and Lin were left standing next to each other awkwardly, scanning the ballroom. Lin took a big sip from her drink when Tenzin turned to her.

"You look radiant as usual, Lin."

Lin rolled her eyes at his usual complement for her. She was about to tell him off when he continued.

"I want to thank you for what you did for my family. I mean after everything that has happened between us," he paused for a moment, "it just means a lot to me."

Lin stared back at him, not knowing what to say except, "You are welcome, airhead."

Any other time Tenzin would have rolled his eyes at her nickname for him but this time he just smiled fondly. They stood in silence for a while until Lin put her empty glass on the bar and excused herself to go talk to Kya.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lin had been standing out on the terrace enjoying the peace and quiet for at least half an hour if not more, having walked out to get some air after catching up with Kya. She wondered how much longer she would have to stay tonight. She had arrived an hour after everyone else, hopping no one would notice her with so many people around. It had worked. Only a handful of them had recognized her and only one of those people she south the company of. Yet he was nowhere to be found. So she had gone out. She could see the whole city from here, her city. It was beautiful. She was really enjoying the view but she was getting cold. She was about to turn around and go back inside when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She smiled. "The city is always beautiful,"

He came to stand beside her. "Yes, the city is beautiful, too. But I was talking about something else."

Lin was thankful that the light, coming from the windows was very faint and that it was quite dark here because she blushed. She hasn't blushed in years and yet tonight she blushed every time she caught his gaze on her. Not to mention her heart beating like crazy.

"That was a little cheesy." teased Lin.

"I know, right? But it just had to be said."

They stood awkwardly next to each other until Bumi heard that the band had started to play a slow song and he saw his chance to dance with Lin. He offered his hand to her and was a little surprised when she took it. His other hand circled her waist and pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

Lin could smell his cologne and combined with his arms around her it made her a little dizzy so she started a conversation again to keep herself distracted.

"Where did you disappear to?" asked Lin.

"Well, Meelo wanted to meet Iroh and then he wanted me to help him with something. It seems Meelo has taken a shine to Asami and he asked my advice on how to win a girls heart. So, of course, I had to help my nephew."

"Of course, because you know all about winning a girls heart." Teased Lin.

"I know more than Tenzin." He replied to which Lin laughed.

"That's true."

Bumi suddenly looked away, awkwardly, "Lin, about what happened two week ago…"

"I'm sorry I ran off like that and for not taking your calls after that," blurted Lin. "I was just…afraid."

"Why?"

"Because I liked it,"

She couldn't believe she was telling him all of this. This wasn't like her at all. But then she hasn't been in this kind of situation before and he wasn't helping. He just stood there grinning like an idiot.

"What?" 

"You probably can't stop thinking about my kiss," he said.

This only made Lin want to smile at his flirtatious behavior but she wasn't about to grant him that pleasure so she tried to hid it; unsuccessfully of course.

"You sure think a lot of yourself, don't you?"

"When I know I'm right," smirked Bumi, "Admit it, you want me to kiss you again,"

"And if I do?" asked Lin, raising her eyebrows.

"All you have to do is ask,"

They stopped swaying to the music and Bumi watched her as she approached him slowly and stood right in front of him, their bodies almost touching. She looked him up and down and bit her bottom lip, as her eyes stopped at his mouth. Lin told herself that she was doing this to tease him but being this close to him and remembering the kiss they had shared just a few days ago, all she wanted to do was push her hands into his hair and feel his lips on her own again.

She leaned towards Bumi when the door to the terrace opened and Meelo stepped outside. Lin and Bumi immediately stepped back from each other, blushing.

"Hey, buddy. Did it work?" asked Bumi.

Meelo showed his uncle the lipstick mark on his cheek with a dreamy look.

"That's my boy!" laughed Bumi and high-fived his nephew while Lin rolled her eyes at them. The three of them went inside with Lin and Bumi on either side of Meelo, holding his hands.

***

Bumi's head had just hit the pillow when there was a knock on his bedroom door. It was just half an hour ago that he had come back from the ball. He was a little disappointed because aside from that moment on the terrace, he didn't get to spend a lot of time alone with Lin. But at least they had talked a little about what happened and Lin was still talking to him. He sighed, annoyed as he got up to yell at the person who would be crazy enough to be knocking at his door at midnight. If it was Tenzin, he was shutting the door in his face. But it wasn't Tenzin. It was Lin. She stood in front of his door still in her dress, looking very nervous.

He was so surprised that he only managed to utter a quiet, "Hi,"

"You were right. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss," said Lin, her voice shaking as she looked at him.

Because of his surprise at seeing her in front of his door he only hesitated for a moment before his arm circled her waist and he pulled her into the room, closing the door and pinning her against it. His lips crashed against hers in a passionate kiss. Lin gripped his shirt tightly, as she tried to remove her shoes and lost some of her height as she succeeded. She moved her hands around his neck, pushing them into his hair. His hands shifted down to grab her ass and pull her hips towards his. She moaned in his mouth at the contact and it drove him wild.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this," he whispered, grinning. His lips moved along her jaw and down her neck to her collarbone and then back up, settling on her pulse, trying to mark her. He thought Lin would stop him but she only gripped his hair tighter.

One of his hands tangled itself into her hair as the other found the zipper on her dress, pulling it down. While he was busy with her dress, her hands traveled down his back to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head and throwing it in an unknown direction. He helped her off her dress, leaving her only in her underwear. His hands found her waist and picked her up, her legs going around him. He moved away from the door and put her gently down on his bed, which they did not leave for a while.

The sun was already up and Lin knew that she would have to leave soon before Tenzin would get up to do his morning meditating. Although she didn't regret last night, she didn't want anyone to know yet. She wanted it to be her little secret for a little while. But she felt so warm and safe in Bumi's arms that she wanted to stay there the whole day; or maybe a few days; or maybe a week? Lin felt fingers tracing her spine and buried her head in the pillow, groaning. She heard Bumi laugh and felt him place a kiss on her bare shoulder. She turned her head to look at him.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," he smiled back. They stared at each other in silence until Bumi laughed.

"What?"

"You know the second I put my hands on your pretty little ass last night I thought for sure you were going to earthbend me out of the window,"

"Maybe I didn't want to pay for your new window,"

"Maybe you just liked it too much."

"Guilty as charged."

"I knew it!"

"Lin, I …" he started as his expression turned serious but Lin put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't say anything, please. This is going too fast and I'm not ready."

Fear gripped Bumi's heart. Was she regretting last night? He didn't think he would be able to go back to being just friends with her. But then she smiled.

"How about we start with dinner?"

Bumi grinned and kissed her, "Absolutely."

Lin closed the door behind her, leaning against it. She shut her eyes and smiled. She could not believe what she had done last night and with Bumi of all people. It was completely unlike her. And yet it felt wonderful. It felt beyond wonderful if she was honest with herself. All the things he did to her last night had left her gasping for breath and craving more.

She probably looked like she was on cloud nine. She was at least sure that she had a huge smile on her face and that it wouldn't go away for the rest of the day. Her officers would think that she had gone mad when she returned to work later this day. Maybe they would think that Amon taking her bending had taken away what little sense she had left and would finally throw her in a nuthouse. She hoped Bumi would come visit her.

She chuckled and turned to leave but froze. Katara was standing right in front of her. Lin's happy expression was replaced by a shocked one in a second. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She couldn't feel her breath coming in or out of her lungs.

"It's not what it looks like," stammered Lin and considered bending a giant bolder and hitting herself with it. This was the worst thing to say in this situation because she was a hundred and ten percent sure that Katara had witnessed her coming out of her eldest son's bedroom at seven o'clock in the morning with the same dress she had been with the previous night.

Katara seemed to have been frozen, too. But then she moved towards Lin and wrapped her in a warm hug. After a while she let the younger woman go and smiled at her with tears in her eyes. She then cupped her face, planting a kiss on both of her cheeks. Not saying anything Katara went her way, leaving a blushing Lin Beifong behind her.

Lin shook her head and smiled as she headed towards the docks before anyone else saw her. There was nothing that could wipe the smile of her face today. If Katara approved then everything was alright.

FIN


End file.
